Learn To Live Again(Discontinued)
by Marandarb
Summary: Victoria changes Bella and uses her in her newborn vampire army. Bella wants to escape but doesnt know how, until, she runs into none other thanThe WOlf Pack Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward Cullen. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Happy 100th Birthday Bella!"My bestfriend Anna said. "Not-So-Happy Actually, im still here, and its 118th to be exact." I told her. "What ever, its been 100 years since you have been changed." she said. "Yea, and 99 since you were." i said back.

Anna was changed a year after me, Victoria, wich is the one who changed me, started a vampire army again,  
right after my ex-best friend Jacob, got hurt from the last army, Victoria didnt get killed, although Edward tried, he failed.

I looked out the window, thinking, somewhere out there my one true love is there, looking for me, or, just thinking im dead. I sighed. "Hey Bells," my boyfriend Jeremy said. "Jerry, how many times have i told you, dont call me Bells, its to painful." i said. "Okay, Okay im sorry. Dont call me Jerry either then." he said.

"Fine," i started. "Fine," he anwsered. I shape shifted into Jacob, for no reason, i do this alot, just so i can see him. Then into Edward. "How do you feel kissing a boy Jeremy?" i asked with Edwards siky smooth voice. "I dont get why you do that bella," he said. I then changed into my Pixie-ish Bestfriend Alice.

"You miss them, dont you?" Anna asked. "Yes, Very very much,"i said then changed back into me. The other Thing about me, once i touch someone, i get their power, I feel pain when i first get it. There's only one person in our whole army that i havent touched to get their powers, wich is-"Come on people! Its time for our war to Begin!" Victoria said. Yea, Victoria, I have been trying to escape this place for years, but i cant seem to get out.

Victoria thinks im to valueable to lose, so she dosnt let anyone out, unless were going to war, but i cant seem to sneek off with out her knowing. We got up, and walked out of the Huge shed. We started running, we got to a feild, and started taking our places.I shape shifted into the one thing that could kill Vampires other than other vampires. A Werewolf.

I was a Huge White wolf with black spots here and there, and my hair was short, no i never cut my hair, i just made it like that. I crouched into defence at the front, i saw Vampires come closer. i put my sheild up around everyone. I groweled softly, so everyone behind me could hear me, and they know the other vampires are close.

The other Vamps came close and crouched. I growled, and everyone started fighting. I HATE killing vampires,  
so i only do it, if one of ours is about to get killed, or one charges at me. I herd a crack, and looked over. Jeremy. On the ground, Dead. i shifted back and ran to him. "Jeremy! Jeremy! Please." i said while dry sobbing.

i looked over,and glared at the vamp that killed him. i shifted, and ran over to that vamp, and pulled its head off.  
The rest of the war was a blur, we lost 2, Jeremy, and Donna, a slutty bitch. "Good job guys, we only lost two this time." Victoria said.

Three monthes passed by, and i didnt even know it, i was basically a robot, i still fought, but I didnt know how.  
"Come on Bella, Anna, we have to go set up another War, a coven we used to know bella," Victoria said. Who? The Denali coven? or the Austrailian coven?" i asked her. "Oh you'll see,to tell you the truth, i dont even know who it is, i just called a coven, and got it set up." she said.

I nodded, and me and Anna, walked out, following started running, i dont know where we were headed, but it seemed Farmiliar. We stopped, and i looked around. This Feild seems so familiar.  
I shifted into a wolf again, just so we would know when they were coming. I growled when i saw them, i crouched.

"Calm Down Little Wolf, were not here to fight," i herd a fimaliar voice say. I looked more closer I saw Carlisle,  
Jasper,Emmet,The whole Wolf Pack,and...Edward. I put my Sheild down and spoke in my head. 'Edward! Help! its Bella!'i said.  
I saw him jump back. 'I know im supposed to be dead, but Victoria put me in her army, and i couldnt escape.'  
i said. He nodded, and wispered to Carlisle. Since the Pack was close, i tried to push into being in the pack. it worked. i herd them. 'Who's the wolf over there?' Jacob asked 'JACOB!' I screamed. 'Who's there?' Sam asked.

'Its Bella, Bella Swan.' i said. 'BELLS?'Jacob screamed. 'Yep, i gotta go, im gonna try to escape, you have to help, just try to kill Victoria!' i said and shifted back into me. "They are coming in." i told her and Turned around to watch.

* * *

So So So So Sorry i had to end it here, i know, i may have made it a little to fast, but thats how i wright, I need

-Ideas  
-Boy and Girl names  
-Review's  
-Encourgament  
-NO FLAMES.

dislcaimer:  
Take 1:  
Me: I do not own The Darkest Pow- wait wrong book.  
Take 2:  
Me:I do not own Vampire Acadmey Rich- wait wrong book AGAIN!  
Take 3:  
Me: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Richelle Me- wait, wrong Athor*Frowns*  
~Many Takes Later~ T  
ake 999:  
Me: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its charectors, Stephanie Mayer does!*Smiles*

~Thanks~  
I thank acguppy, for the idea of this story. This story is for acguppy.

Okay Okay no im not Dumb, i just get my books mest up sometimes. I said Harry Potter somewhere in there to. Wells i gotsta go,  
XoXo,  
LoTzOfLoVe,  
Maranda


	2. Faithful Comeback&ALICE DID WHAT!

Hey guys, Long time, no see. Ahem...sorry...I have been having problems aaaaannnnnddddd My computer got broke, but I have been working on all my storys in all the time that I have, This is a sorry chapter to all my LTLA fans  
Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, 'cept Anni&&Roman. I dont even own the story line XD

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Ah Yes Edward Emmet and Carlisle Cullen, with one of the Hale's Jasper" I said smirking at Victoria. "They also have a few of my old friends with them" I said shaking my head. 'Well we'd better negotiate' Victoria thought. I touched her arm and thought 'Yes we should' 'block out our thoughts' she thought. "As always" I said and unblocked our thoughts. I smirked and called to them, "Cullen's, come forth." "Yes, come" Victoria said smirking at their direction. "Is the army ready?" Victoria thought. "Of course," I said. "Hello Victoria, and...Bella?" Carlisle said. "Of course, I only had to have the best," Victoria said. "Hello boys, long time, no see." I smirked. "HELP me!" I thought. Edward nodded. "So, you read minds now? I won't feel so alone..." Edward thought. "Yea well we will get to that after okay? Right now just get me out." I thought.

"Alright Cullen's," Victoria sneered, "let's go over this, either you pay the price, or we will fight you, and take your land," Victoria said. Carlisle took the money out of his pocket, and ran up and set it in Victoria's hand, and usually about now I would signal the army in, but I didn't. "Victoria, will you please call Anna up here?" I asked, usually if I don't call the army up, I'll call Anna up. She nodded and smirked "Anna!" she called, and Anna was by my side in a second. I touched her, "Were getting out of here today." I said and she smiled.

"Victoria, I," I started then punched her. "Am getting out of here today. I am sick of this crap! New born army, I'm done." I said. She glared and ran off, her face cracked. "ARMY! COME!" I shouted. They all came. "Okay, who's ever willing to change, come to me, I am changing my ways," I said. No one but Anna came up. "Okay,..Jasper, will you please help me, I mean I know all about your past so help me?" I asked. All the new borns had confused faces. Jasper came by me. "Where shall I start? Ma'am." he said. "Go for the guys, I'll get the girls." I said and went for the first girl, "sorry Jenna" I said as I ripped her head off.

We went through the whole army, then burned them. I sighed when we were done. "Well, my least favorite part of the army," I whispered. "Izzy, what are we supposed to do with Victoria alive?" Anna asked walking up beside me, the smell of burning skin lifting in the air. "We wait Anni. We wait..." I said and turned around, Jacob was there, the only one out of form. "Bells,..." he whispered. "Jake,..."tears that I couldn't cry came to my eyes. He ran to me and picked me up and spun me. "Man you reek Bells," he said laughing. "Well you don't smell much better Jake." I said laughing as he put me down.

"So, Carlisle...you guys won't mind me and my friend moving in for a while...?" I asked stepping back to Anna. "Not at all Bella! We've missed you terribly." he said coming up to hug me. I hugged him back and smiled. "Anna this is Carlise, Edward,Jasper,Emmet,Jacob,Sam,Embry,Quil,Seth,Leah, and a new one who I don't know.."I said pointing to them in turn then trailing off. "Oh, sorry Miss, I'm Roman, but people call me Romeo, because I'm so good with the ladies" he purred at the end twords Anna and I. "Well good luck with me, but little miss Anni over there may like you." I smirked. They looked at each other. Roman was frozen. "Haha! Really Roman? Imprinting on a Vampire?" Jacob said smirking. "Mommy...?" a faint voice came from the woods. "Mommy are you out there?" she said. Anna and I growled, not using our senses. "Bella, Anna..." I herd. A hand went on my shoulder. I growl rumbled low in my through. I looked then sprang up and tackled the little girl and started covering her in kisses. "Mommy! Stop it!" she scream/giggled. "BELLA!" Edward came and pulled me off of her. "What, What?" I said sighing and picking the little girl up. "No...Blood..." he said looking around and scratching his head. "Nope, Anna and I are vegetarians, I just have a power,...Come here Anna," I said thinking of a way to explain our red eyes. She came. I touched her and she had her real gold eyes back. "Back?" she asked. "Back. What about me?" I said.

"Back." she said. "Well then...um little girl?" Edward stated. "My daughter." I said putting her on my back. "Her name?" he asked. "Renesmee" she said blushing. "Are you okay baby?" I said looking at her hands and feet. "Ya, I stayed away from the others like you said, and I tracked your smell here." she said smiling. "Good girl Ness." I said and kissed her cheek. "How did you have a baby?" Edward asked. "Um...well she's yours, and she is way older than this, she stopped growing at 18, so I'll show you." I said, she jumped off my back and I touched her arm, she got taller and even more beautiful than before. "This beautiful thing is mine?" he asked. "yea well it's a long story so I'll summarize...I got pregnant with you then got changed by Victoria, but after I got this one power that let me change back to human,...and then I had little Nessie. "I said smiling. "Well a lot has changed... But you can see that when we get to the house." he said looking around like he was guilty. We ran back and it seemed like Emmet came out of his trance and tackled me in a hug. I looked over at Jacob, who was looking at Renesmee. "Oh no no no. You did NOT imprint on MY daughter." I stated. "To late Bells," Jacob said sheepishly running his hand through his hair and smirking. I glared at him. "Yea see you imprinted on a vampire to!" Roman said smirking at Jacob. "Yea but mines a-"he started. "Can we just go home?" I asked cutting him off. "Yes, let's." Carlisle said. We ran back to the house in a flash. I sighed as the old Forks smell hit me.

APOV

Hmmhmmmmhmmmm. I'm so worried about the boys. Why aren't they back yet! I miss my hubby! Hmm...I smell them, the pack, and 3 new smells, but 2 of then smell...like I have smelled them before, but ones sweeter and the others...more flowery,...hmmm...

BPOV

Ahhhh...the sweet smell of the Cullen's... I ran up to the door, changed my look then knocked. "Hello, can I help you with something miss?" Esme asked. "Yes can you point ne to the Cullen house?"I asked coughing a bit. "This is the Cullen house hold." she said. "Good, Good," I said and turned around and started walking away, then switched myself back. "Bella?" Esme wispered. "Yes?" I turned around. "Your alive." Esme said. "Yup" I said. Her eyes watered up and I walked over to her. She hugged me and I hugged back. "Oh Bella we've missed you so!" she said letting go of me. "I've missed you guys to" I said smiling. "Alice! Rosalie! Come down the guys are back!" she yelled up the stairs. I turned myself Invisible and the rest of them walked in, I turned Anna and Renesmee invisible also. Alice and Rosalie came down. As per usual, Rosalie went over to make out with 'Emmy bear' but I didn't expect what happened next.

Alice didn't walk up to Jasper, but Edward. They were like full out making out, so this is why he looked guilty earlier. I sneered to myself and glared. Renesmee, Anna, and I walked out of the open door and walked around to the back and sat down. I sighed. "Mom? What's wrong?" Renesmee asked as I uncovored us. "Oh nothing..." I said shaking my head. "Ill,...um be back later..." I said looking down and running out to the woods, but what they didn't know was I ran around and jumped on the roof, blocked my thoughts out, and sat their, tears that I couldn't cry over flowed in my eyes. So I changed to human so I could let the tears out, but not full human, just enough to let my emotions flow. A cloud went by, my skin sparkeled as the sun hit it, then another covered the sun up. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my face. I herd a noise. "What?" I wispered changing back. "Are you okay Bella?" he asked. "I guess, I mean I don't really have feelings for Edward any more, I guess it's the shock," I said. He sat down by me. "Thats how I felt Bella," he said. I looked up at his honey blond curls. He looked down at me and wiped my tears.

"Alright, how about you and me go see everyone?" Jasper said smirking his cute crooked smile. Wait. No no no I CANT like Jasper it'll brake Alice's heart. But she has Edward so what the heak? "alright..."I smiled. He helped me up and we jumped off the roof. I walked in the front door. "BELLA!" Alice screamed and jumped on me. "Alice,..." I said, kind of mad but hugged her back. "Hey bella, thought I wouldn't see you again. "Rosalie said standing by emmet. "yup..." I said rocking back and forth on my heels. "So... I guess you could stay in the room with Jasper, if you both don't mind." Esme said smileing. "um,...I'm fine with it," Jasper said. "Im fine with it if Jasper is so... Yea" I said. "well then Bella will stay In jaspers room. But where will we put renesmee and Anna?" esme asked scratching her head. "Oh...um...I'm um staying with um... Jacob.." renesmee said twirling her curly hair between her fingers. A low growl rumbeled in my throught at the thought of renesmee in bed with Jacob. "And I'm staying with roman so... Yea.." Anna said. "Well than it's settled, all have their own place..." esme said smileing. "Well,...I'm going to go out..and..." I started but turned around and walked out to the woods and sat down by a tree. I sighed and pulled out my Iphone Yes vampires need phones to. I went through my play list and looked for some songs that show what I feel. I found Speak Now by Taylor Swift and played it. The end didn't really happen. Then I played Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I played The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift. Then Better Than Revenge. Then I herd something. A rustle? "Come out Jasper I know your there." I said shaking my head. He jumped out of the tree and landed on me. "I said come out not come on" I said laughing. "Well I HAD to cheer little miss Bella up didn't I?" he said laughing to. "I guess you did." I said and just like that, I let my horamones get in my way, I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back. We pulled away.

"Woah," we both said. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," I said, and I bet I'd be blushing if I could. "Nothing to be sorry for m'am." he said and kissed me again. I giggled. We madeout for a bit..."We'd better get back Bee," he said. "Bee?" I asked. "your new nickname." he said kissing me again. "Alrighty." I said pushing aganst his chest. He got up and helped me up. "You know it's kind of weird. Were both with like our sisters, well brother in your case's mate." I said entertwining our fingers. "yea, I guess you were just lucky," he said smirking. "Nah you were the lucky one."I said. "You know how hard it is to say no to you?" he asked. I bit my lip and smiled. "Im going to find out where you got that cheesy pickup line you know?" I said smileing. "I know, but it was just the perfect thing to say. And it's true." he said smileing brightly. We had one more peak before we got in sight of the house. We walked in and sat down on the couch. "Im going to figure it out." I grumbled. "I know you are." he wispered. I turned on the TV and fliped through the channels. "Crap, I'm not a teen any more, no old Degrassi..." I said and turned the TV off. Jasper turned the TV back on. "Actually they still show reruns, they have a channel that shows all the episodes all the time" he said changeing the channel and stopped. We watched it for a bit, but when we got to one part with Jhonny and Alli, "Season 9! Jhonny says-" I unpaused it and said the words with him. "You know it's impossible to say no to you" I laughed. "I got this" I laughed shakeing my head. He laughed with me when I did my 'i got this' smirk.

RPOV

TAP

TAP

TAP

I woke to a tapping noise, known as texting on an iPhone or iPod. The noise calms me, so I sighed. "Jake why are you texting this early?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face. "What do you mean this early? It's 3 in the after noon." he said and I jumped up. "Jake I have school today and Im so late and SO grounded." I said and got up. "chillax I was kidding, it's 6, you have school at 8, might want to go see the 'rent so your not in trouble." he said. I nodded and kissed his cheek, and jumped out the window.

BPOV

It's been a week and esme enrolled us in forks highschool. Alice still doesn't know that me and Jasper are...involved...but we talked bout it and I made a reason to Alice why I wanted to pretend Jasper was my boy friend. "The guys are alwYs all over the new girl! Especiay a single and Cullen girl! That's why we have to pretend." I explaned to Alice. She 'understood' but I think she really knew what was going on. Or atleast it would happen. It's a mate for a mate... I let Alice pick everything I was gonna wear that day and Rosalie helped, she's being really nice since I have been back..she's even hugged me some...and told me she has missed me. Totally out of character. Alice being Alice tried to dress me in tight clothes but I refused. I let her curl my hair and do my makeup then I went and put on some black ripped skinnes and a black shirt with blue weighting in a diffrent language on it and wore baggy black sweats and a sweat shirt over them. "what makes you think you can dress like that?" jasper asked walking in and taking off his shirt to' Find another. "um one not as manu guys Will be all over me and tommorrow I'll wow them all with my body and I might just take this off at lunch." I said putting black converse on. "Or maybe sooner" I muttered. I gave Jasper a peak and walked down stairs.

"Is Nes here yet?" I asked walkin down stairs. "I'm here and ready mom" she said. " oh and Nes you don't have to hide what your wearing cuz I bet you what I'm wearing is worse. I am still a teenager you know?" I said and got in my old truck. Ness got in to. Before she could say any thing else I said"Your dad,Alice,Rose,Em,and Jasper will be there soon you don't have to worry bout that." "Good." was all she said. We soon arrived and sat there. The rest of the cullens parked and Jasper came over to the car and opened my door for me and kissed me. "Hey darlin." he said his accent fitting in with his words. "Hey babe" I said and got out. Jacob pulled up in his motorcycle and helped ness outta the car. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. Everyone got quiet. And as we passed there were wisperes on the new couples and new girls. I just laughed. "hey,um your Bella right?" this kid asked. "The one and only" I said smirking.

"Im part of the welcoming committe I'm here to help you find your classes." he said. "Oh I don't need that, I got my Jasper here to help me if I get lost." I said smiling lightly at the kid. "Oh well ask for Jeremy if ya need help." he said waved and walked away. "So how did you guys survive without me?" I asked. "Well Alice and edward were both in a bad place. So they leaned on eachother. The rest of us were just as terrible just not showing it that much. I had to leave. Get away from the emotions."he said face grave. "when I came back, edward and Alice were getting married. But it's okay now. Your back." He said smileing. I kissed him. He kissed back."I love the way you taste...like hony with a hint of cinnamon for spicy ness" I said kissing him again. "mmmm..." he moaned quietly. "come on...later"I saind trailing a finger down his hard chest and walked away. I had my same schedual as the last time I was here. Ah of course I would have a class with every Cullen. I had math with Alice. I had geography with Jasper. Biology with Edward. Drama with Rose. And some class with emmet. But I have no Idea wich one.

We all had lunch together. I walked in with Rose after drama and followed her to the table. So many memories at this table... Jasper brought his tray and I grabbed a fry, then turned us all to really pale humans. We all ate just fine. After lunch I turned us back. We went through the rest of our classes. After school I drove home and went for a walk. Far away. I turned to a wolf and laid down on a pile of leaves and sighed. I went head hunting. Wich is listaning to everyones thoughts. And sometimes see what they see. Hmmm..."damn she's hot" ugh stupid guys. "OMG! He's looking. Is he looking?" ugh stupid girls!

* * *

Thats all for now, thanks for reading.

So sorry, I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers and readers that have been through all of this with mee and once again I am ubersorry.

I have been going through some things and im trying as hard as I can.

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

Lots Of Love And All That Stuff,  
Marandarb


	3. Discontinued!

This story is being discontinued. Just as all my others are.

Check out my profile for more info.

I apologize for the inconvenience, and I thank all of you for being amazing.

Signing off for the last time,

~Marandarb


End file.
